Por ella
by anna202love
Summary: La vida de la hija de Draco esta en las manos de un nuevo doctor, Hermione Granger. Ella promete salvar a la niña y el promete ser fuerte. Ser fuerte por ella. Entren, es muy emotiva.


Era lo unico que tenia en este mundo, lo unico que lo ataba a la felicidad, y ahora pendia de un hilo. La vida se estaba apagando en ella. Ya las noches en hospitales eran una rutina. Siempre viendola dormida en una cama, respirando lenta y pausadamente. Forzandose a vivir.

Deamsiado pequeña en esa cama de hospital, demasiado importante en la vida del hombre que velaba sus sueños. Demasiado libre para quedarse encerrada en esa juventud esfimera. Demasiado hermosa para este mundo. Demasiadas trabas para esa vida.

"Bienvenida al sol y mi niñez, sigue y sigue bailando alrededor"

Una niña de apenas ocho años luchaba por su vida. Lagrimas puras de los ojos de su padre. Un hombre palido, de unos 30 años, con ojos de metal y cabellos rubios moria cada vez que la pequeña dromia, temiendo que no despertara, temiendo que la melodia de la vida de la niña dejara de resonar en los ecos del hospital. Temia estar sin ella. Tenia miedo no pasar sus cumpleaños con ella, pero odiaba la idea que sus cumpleaños fueran festejado entre doctores y aparatos, entre paredes blancas y sonrisas de pena.

No queria eso para su hija, la unica persona que habia amado tanto.

Todas las noches, luego de susurrarle un cuento, esos de finales felices, apagaba las luces, sabiendo que de todos modos ella no notaria si estuvieran prendidas. No era comun verla con los ojos abiertos, no era comun escuchar su voz. Siempre resonaba en la habitacion su tanquilo respirar.

Cuando las luces se apagaban, Draco Malfoy tomaba una de las sillas que estaban junto a la cama y la ponia justo al lado de la ventana y recordaba. Recordaba tiempos felices, menos deficiles.

Recordaba caundo Bianca nacio, como esa niña se convirtio en su unico amor. Como, a pesar del poco amor que le profesaba la madre a la niña, Bianca se sonreia cada vez que su madre atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

Aun recordaba el sonido de su llanto cuando su madre murio. A pesar de todo el odio que su madre le tenia por el simple hecho de existir, la pequeña la amaba.

Sus recuerdos seguian fluyendo, y siempre recordaria el dia en el que su hija le confeso estar enamorada. Draco riendo le pregunto

-¿Quien es el afortunado?

La niña de 4 años y medio respondio sonrojandose

- Te amo a ti papi.

Como olvidar su cara, sus ojos como caleidoscopios, brillando con vida. Hace tanto que no veia esos ojos abiertos, observando como solia hacer todo a su alrededor.

Ahora esa pequeña princesa estaba en un profundo dormitar, ese niña de su vida esperaba una cura, pues la vida la esperaba a ella.

Otra noche mas habia dormido en esa silla, otra noche mas se habia desprtado cansado, de la vida, de luchar tanto para poder ser feliz. Habia pasado años llevando a su hija a diferentes hospitales, desde los mas prestigiosos hasta los mas caros.

Esa mañana le presentarian a otro doctor. Otro mas.. No podria hacer nada seguramente, su hija estaba perdida, el lo sabia, todos los medicos se lo habian dicho, pero el seguia alli, luchando por ella, pues era tan indefensa que no podia defenerse. El la protegeia, la protegeria de todo. Se lo habia prometido a el mismo.

Alguien toco a la puerta y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Debia de ser el nuevo doctor.

-Adelante- dijo suspirando luego, esperando ver a la proxima persona que le haria perder tiempo estudiadno a su hija sin encontrar cura.

-Buenos dias señor, mi nombre es Hermione Granger, soy la nueva doctora de su hija. Mucho gusto- la doctora le estiro su mano al rubio, este la estrcho sin mucho interes. La doctora prosiguio hablando -He estado revisando al historia clinica de su hija. Tengo una idea aproximada de lo que puede estar afectando a su hija. Necesitaria hacerle un estudio que aun no le han realizado.

-Esta segura? Creo que le han hecho todos los estudios existentes. No quiero que mi hija pase una vez mas horas y horas encerrada en una sala con maquinas, haciendola sufrir, no lo deseo.

-Señor Malfoy, revise detalladamente los informes, jamas le han realizado esta prueba. Necesito extraer una muestra de su medula. Creo que los problemas de la niña son causados por...

-No se si lo aguantaria.

El rubio desvio su mirada hacia el piso, y comenzo a sollozar.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo la doctora arrodillandose frente a el- debo ahcer esta prueba, juro que salvare a su hija, lo juro. Pero usted debe ser fuerte, por ella. Ayudeme a ayudarla.

Draco se dijo a si mismo que debia serlo, por ella, por su pequeña hija, por la vida de ella, para verla crecer, para verla amar, para verla sonreir... Debia ser fuerte.

Seco sus lagrimas y miro fijamente a la doctora. Con voz serena le dijo:

-Hagalo y salvela, por favor.


End file.
